His Creed
by november21
Summary: Lord Voldemort's creed stated that only purebloods were of any worth. That was why, upon the defeat of Harry Potter, only one member of the Golden Trio lived. AU where Harry failed. One-shot. Non-romantic LV/RW. Rated M solely for safety.


_Disclaimer: I, november21, do not have the intent to infringe upon Joanna K. Rowling's rights as an author, and do not claim rights to any characters presented in this story._

_Warnings: This won't be dark-dark, but it does exist in a world where Harry failed at the Battle of Hogwarts, so there are no rainbows or unicorns._

* * *

Lord Voldemort's creed stated that only purebloods were of any worth. That was why, upon the defeat of Harry Potter, only one member of the Golden Trio lived. Not the Mudblood Granger or the Boy-Who-Failed, but the pure-blooded sidekick: Ronald Billius Weasley. This boy had the blood (and family) status the Dark Lord had, as a child, craved. He could have easily joined the Death Eaters (for the Weasleys, blood traitors or no, had a long legacy of purity) yet he had gone with the Order. Potter and Granger had no other option; Weasley did, as evidenced by his brother's ''betrayal.'' And that was what spurred the Dark Lord's interest.

* * *

The Dark Lord was no sadist, despite what others claimed. He was just extremely dedicated. He learned early on at the orphanage, that one must know what they want and go after it with all their might. He wanted that no magical child should ever suffer as he had. At Hogwarts, he was merely given the tools to achieve his hope. He found the writings of his great ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. He now had his goal, Pureblood Supremacy, and his own talent at disposal. He would be on his way to greatness, and could only hope he was good enough. He was dedicated, and became the best student Hogwarts had ever seen. That distinction was placed on Salazar's own heir. And yet, Dumbledore blocked his success with every maneuver the old man knew. So he called on his Knights to become the first Death Eaters. And he split his soul. He was nothing if not thorough. He was not a coward. In time he would have to die for his cause to truly succeed. But first he would follow his mission as well as he could, so as to atone to Salazar for his dirty blood. And if losing his humanity was the price he had to pay, by gosh he would do it. Were only the sacrifices of the Order of the Phoenix allowed and accepted? In the end, when the muggles were conquered and his successor had arrived, Voldemort would allow himself to feel remorse, and let the next Dark Lord kill him, a mere half-blood by the name of Tom Riddle. It was indeed a sacrifice, but one which must be made. And with luck, Ronald Weasley had arrived. Voldemort knew that, with some adjustments to his beliefs, Weasley would be the perfect leader of his established Pure Era.

* * *

That was why Voldemort gave Ginny, still grieving, to her mother's killer, Bellatrix Lestrange, to be trained as a Law Enforcement Officer. Fred and George Weasley, both now hideously handicapped but still sharp as whistles, were given to Augustus Rookwood for weapon development in the Department of Mysteries. Bill and Charlie were made officers in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures, under Fenrir Greyback. And Percy, he was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic himself! All of this was done in front of Ron, before he was taken back to the dungeons. Lord Voldemort was nothing if not thorough, which he most definitely was in the appointment of his successor.

* * *

He visited Ron every day, but always with the appearance of Tom Riddle; yet, Ron was smarter than he was given credit for and he knew. First Voldemort would tell Ron of current events: who died, who stirred up trouble, who had a new heir. Then he'd torture the boy, as he gave the solutions to a newly arisen problem or told Ron an old anecdote. And, at the end of each visit, they would play chess.

* * *

During the first game, Ron shocked his Lord when he immediately sent his queen to her death. Neither, by the Dark Lord's measure, was an easy thing to do. He grinned and said, ''Foolish boy.'' Yet, at the end of the game, 9 knights surrounded his king. Each day Ron won the game. He always surrendered his queen within the first 10 turns, and Voldemort could never resist the offer. There were always at least 3 knights involved in the checkmate play. Yet everything else varied.

* * *

As the time passed, Ron screamed less under the Cruciatus Curse. He began to hear every word of the Dark Lord's stories. One day, the Dark Lord tortured him in silence. Ron, sensing the need, asked, ''What did Lucius do to the blood traitors he caught helping that mudblood on Wednesday?'' His voice was coarse. He had not used it in 21 years, except when he was yelling from pain. In those 21 years since Voldemort had succeeded, he had told Ron every story of major importance in his life. Voldemort did not answer. He looked to the corner of the cell, where Nagini had lain in her cage for these 21 years, mocking Ron and the efforts he and his friends had made so long ago. He took out the chessboard. Ron took his fourteenth move. Then, slowly, Voldemort's face screwed up. Tears began to flow down his face. He was in immense pain. He hated the suffering he had caused, yet as he looked up some pride shone in his eyes for his successes, this boy being one of them. ''Please kill me, my Lord.'' He moved his King into the most vulnerable position on the entire board. His eyes glanced to Nagini's now empty cage, and then back onto Ronald Weasley's face. Ron's face broke into the grin he'd learned from Tom Riddle on the first day, and Tom felt a radiant pleasure to have won. ''With pleasure.'' A green light flashed.

* * *

A red-headed figure lay sprawled on the Minister of Magic's floor. Just minutes earlier she had come to arrest him for murdering several high-ranking Ministry officials. Now he towered over her. ''Why did you betray the Ideal?'' she whimpered. He didn't answer quickly. He was staring at her face intently. He was all the women destroyed by this war: Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Madame Bones, Lavendar Brown, Fleur Weasley, Tonks Lupin, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonogall, Lily Potter, his own mother, and countless others. Most despairingly: Hermione Jean Granger. Most realistically: Ginerva Weasley. His once kind sister was as deranged as her beloved previous mentor, killed 38 hours previously. Now it was his precious sister's turn. For the first time in 20 years he wanted to cry. But he couldn't. Not right now. ''Because it was never our ideal.'' A green light filled his office. So many worthless deaths, for an ideal that was so incorrect. Another green light.

* * *

_As declared by the last Minister of Magic, Ronald Billius Weasley, on October 31, 2018, the Pure Era has ended. As of November 1, 2018 at 12:01 a.m. no pureblood witches or wizards will remain. Magic will be only a gift, not a right. All those with the ability are required to learn how to control its use and, should they wish, are permitted its use for the well-being of all creatures and the harm of none. The Sorting Hat, formerly of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardr,y will have sole authority over the use of magic, and will have the power to strip the magical ability of any malignant being. Good luck to all._

_~Ron B. Weasley _

_

* * *

_

AN: I hope you enjoyed the story. I was kind of distraught that there aren't so many stories in which Ron and Voldemort are the main characters, when there are so many Harry/Hermione- Voldemort stories, plus I read the one and only (and also brilliant) Bellatrix-Ron one-shot on the site, so I had to write this one when I came up with it. I would love any feedback you have to offer.


End file.
